The Names On The Stones Of God
by TheNewIdea
Summary: If Brian had to die at all, this is what should've been in my opinion. Religious title but has nothing to do with religion, I just thought it sounded cool and it's my own reference to headstones. One-shot.


The Names on the Stones of God

Getting run over by a car is perhaps one of the greatest understatements in Brian's death. For he did not just simply get hit by a car, that would be too easy, too safe. No, Brian died exactly how he lived. This is what really happened...

Most of that day was pretty much the same, the birds were chirping; the spring air was warm and inviting. Everything was relatively the same, save for one minor difference. Stewie was in the middle of the road, his hockey helmet and kneepads on, when out of nowhere a car appeared, speeding down the road. Brian was just about to enter the street when he heard it, looking to his right he saw that Stewie was directly in the car's path. In a desperate attempt, Brian ran out into the street and having no time to spare in order to throw Stewie to safety or run back, he decided to make a shield out of himself.

The tires rolled across Brian's body, as he tried to remain motionless out of fear that if he moved Stewie would get ran over. He grounded his body and began doing something that he swore he would never do, he began to pray. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. If you are, please...don't let him die. If you have to take someone, take me. I'll burn in Hell for all eternity, but take me." Brian collapsed to the ground as the fourth wheel went over, the weight of the car was almost enough to cause him to let go of Stewie, but even so he held on, for if he were to let go, Stewie's head would be smashed by the tire.

The car did not stop; it only drove to its destination, showing no concern or remorse for what it had done. Brian lay over Stewie, his back bleeding and most of his bones broken; he was barely able to roll himself off. Stewie was motionless, his breathing was shallow, and his eyes dilated, going through the stages of shock. Brian continued to lay in the street, his legs and forearms twisted in random directions; he was barely able to see. His ears were destroyed, crushed by the weight of the car; bits of pieces of his bone could be seen coming out through his fur. The only thing that he was able to feel was pain, excoriating pain. Brian's thoughts however, remained solely on Stewie.

Lois, Peter and Chris came out to see what the trouble was, as soon as they saw Brian and Stewie lying in the street, all three of them feared the worst had come. Peter immediately picked up the phone and called the ambulance, meanwhile all they could do was wait and hope for the best.

When the medics arrived they approached Brian first, for his injuries were obviously more extensive. But Brian only gestured towards Stewie, for he was in too much pain to speak. The medics persisted and placed Brian on a stretcher and headed for the nearest veterinarian in Quahog. Brian, with great difficultly, spoke to the paramedic as they put him in the ambulance, "Not me, him." the paramedic shook his head in disagreement, "Sir, your injuries are too severe. If we don't take you, you're going to die." Brian coughed up blood and spoke again, each word getting more difficult to say, "Then...let me die damn it!" Brian coughed again, this time the blood was black and thick, "I...don't care what it is you have to-have to- do" he continued, "just get that kid on this motherfucking ambulance right now!"

The paramedic turned to his partner, who sighed in dismay, "Is that really what you want?" he asked turning once more back to Brian, who let his eyes speak for him. The paramedic and his partner gently lifted the stretcher out of the ambulance and placed Brian back on the street, before taking Stewie on the stretcher and driving off.

Brian weakly smiled to himself as the pain increased. Content to die knowing that he had saved Stewie's life. Peter, Lois and Chris stared at their dog, waiting for the inevitable. "Don't cry" Brian said to no one in particular, "The names on the stones of God are watching. You can't see them, but you know that they're there." He breathed in slowly, knowing that this would be his final breath he wanted to make it count. As he exhaled he spoke his final words, "Earn this Stewie. Earn this." With that Brian Griffin finally died his death peaceful and welcoming.

Brian's fate in the afterlife cannot be known. But what is known is that when he was finally put in the ground the entire town of Quahog came to his funeral. It was as if in some way, the dog had touched each one of them. The only one who wasn't present was Stewie, who was still in hospital being watched over by a kindly nurse.

Peter was the first to speak, looking around he noticed that several of the women in the crowd were Brian's ex girlfriends. Peter, in a stroke of genius, decided to capitalize on this. "Will all the women who have been with Brian please stand up." They did so, Jillian was the only one who stood out among them, for she was wearing a black dress, all the others were wearing various colors, most of them reds and blues. Peter asked for them to sit down, but Jillian to remain standing, for he knew of the history between her and Brian. "You had a good thing" Peter began, "A really good thing...You know, you were the best thing that ever happened to him, Jillian. He loved you, loved you enough to want to marry you." Jillian hung her head in shame, but Peter wasn't finished yet, "You must've been really blind or really stupid to turn him down like you did. I mean good God Jillian, how many hints did he have to give you? He gave you flowers, did the whole get down on one knee bit, Hell, Brian even released twenty doves for your birthday that he stole from the sanctuary down the street just to show you his affections. I know because I had to bail him out of jail." Peter laughed, "He was smiling the entire time."

Jillian sat back down, but Peter still wasn't done, in fact, he had plenty to say and he was goanna ride her out until she broke down crying. But before he could start again, a lone figure came up to Brian's grave, this figure was a dog, smaller than Brian, with similar features to a cat. Upon putting a rose on top of the coffin, the dog made the sign of the cross and spoke, "You did good Brian. Real good, better than most in this whole place. I want you to know something. Just...just because you're gone, doesn't mean you're forgotten. I've seen yah before, I know who you are, what've you done. I can only hope to live a life even one-tenth what yours was." The dog sighed and closed his eyes once again making the sign of the cross, "I'll probably never have a family like yours...that's okay, I don't want a family like yours. Cause that'll only do you a disservice, you are the only dog for these people. Someday, maybe I'll have that, perhaps a little more, but then again, it'd be impossible to outdo yah."

Peter and the rest of his family heard this and turned towards him, "Who are you?" Peter asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "Me?" the dog answered, "I'm Vinnie, a nobody really, just a guy who's trying to make a name for himself, trying to start over. I figured why not see the life of a great dog first, that way I'll know who never to surpass." Lois stared at him with confusion, "Why?" Vinnie laughed and answered her, "I know my place. Just by looking at you guys and these people" Vinnie gestured towards the crowd, "I know that Brian Griffin wasn't just a good dog. He was a great one. Well, if that's what greatness is then I don't want it. I just want to be the best dog I can be and it starts right now." Vinnie shook Peter's hand, waved goodbye to Lois and the kids and walked towards the gate of the cemetery, saying nothing, for he knew that there was nothing more to be said.

That night Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg and now Stewie, sat in the living room and said nothing. Stewie, unfortunately remembered everything, despite his parents efforts' to shield from the world, he knew that Brian was gone and he was never coming back. Then without warning, Stewie cried his eyes out, he was soon followed by the rest of the family, silently agreeing that this day was a day to remembered, because it was the day that their lives changed forever.

Vinnie stood outside the house, looking at the family through the window. Looking up at the sky, Vinnie thought about what Brian would do, then he realized that he was standing in the middle of the street, in the exact same place where Brian had died not only four hours before. "I am standing on hallow ground" he thought to himself, "This world may never be the same. But we go on, because that's what he would've wanted." Vinnie smiled as he looked back at the Griffins, "I can't promise you anything. I can't promise you that things are going to get easier. But what I can tell you is you're not alone. The whole city, wither they show it or not, is doing exactly what you're doing right now."

Vinnie walked down the street, daring himself to look back at the place where he was just standing. He stopped suddenly, in the distance, he could hear an oncoming car, "The names on the stones of God are watching." Vinnie, seeing the headlights of the car, moved out of the way and let it pass, "Not today. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that, but not today, this is Brian's day. I'll let him have it." Vinnie then continued walking down the street; he had a feeling in his gut that after today everything was going to be okay for the Griffins, he didn't want to be a part of it, honestly he didn't care. Three days later, Vinnie left Quahog, never to return, to finally see if he could fulfill his promise of a new life. But that is a story for another time, a story that will never be told, at least for now, for this is Brian's story.


End file.
